Knight Integrated Technologies A12
The A12 (currently labeled the Q12) is a revolver shotgun for civilian use currently in development by Knight Integrated Technologies. Final versions of the shotgun will be available in a variety of calibers, barrel lengths, furnitures, and sights. Additionally, an integral laser sight is a planned feature as well as at least two rails. Final versions of the shotgun will be available in a variety of calibers, barrel lengths, furnitures, and sights. Additionally, an integral laser sight is a planned feature as well as at least two rails. Obvious inspiration from the real-world MTs-255. Final version will be submitted to the mid-April 2017 perpetual competion cycle. Development The Q12 and later A12 was spawned out of KIT's desire to formally enter the home defense market. KIT easily determined that a shotgun was the most practical and versitle firearm for this task and went about building a shotgun from the ground up for home defense and use at any proficiency. Each element of the A12 was specifically researched and developed into the final model. The internal design initiate at KIT called for the A12 to be "effective, reliable, inexpensive, and idiot-proof", and KIT believes that is has delivered on those goals. Action One of the most obvious features of the A12 is the somewhat unique revolver action. It was found in research and historical data that even experienced shooters would short stroke pump-action guns. Additionally, semi-automatic was ruled out as certain shell types or malfunction could lead to feed and ejection issues, thus rendering the gun inoperable. KIT initially looked at caseless rounds, but ruled it out by cost. Multibarrel designs were considered, buy beyond 3 barrels was very impractical, and double barrel lacked the ability to rapidly engage beyond 1 target without 100% accuracy. Ultimately the revolver action was chosen as it offeres a relatively high rate of fire and is not prone to many malfunctions. One of the disadvatages of a revolver action is the lack of a gas seal between the cylinder and barrel. KIT largely resolved the issue by having the cylinder move foward slightly while in battery, sealing with a small ring around the barrel. The final verson of the A12's action is an incredibly durable and reliable double action style, experiencing only 2 malfunctions in 1,000 rounds under sustained fire after near-destructive tests. Size In order to accomidate home defense, the A12 is a very short shotgun at just 35in. This, combined with an 18 in barrel was found to be optimal at confined quaters shooting at less than 10 yards. Weight was also a careful consideration. A balance of low weight for smaller shooters, as well as bulk for handling recoil was struck after much testing and balancing trials. It was found that the final weight of 7.6 pounds was compatable with 87% of shooters tested, above the goal of 85%. Sights The A12 uses very open sights by default both as an accomidation to inexperienced shooters, as well as close range shooting. The rear sight is an open, wide sight and the front sight in an improved post sight. If one wishes to, the both sights can easily be removed and replaced, or simply left off to accomidate red dot sights. Modularity and features KIT decided on a highly modular design to allow the A12 to accomidate many different users. A12s are available in .410, 28, 26, 24, 20, 16, 12, and 10 gauge and are compatable with all standard shell types. Additionally barrels can be ordered from 12 to 30in and all come standard with an adjustable rifled choke (this is easily removed for other barrel attachments if the user wishes to do so). All A12s come standard with a top rail and can accomidate multiple other rails upon request. A laser is included in the handgaurd and is activated by the secondary trigger and has a battery life of about 900 hours. Cost and safety As many individuals who purchase firearms for home defense have limited to no experience, safety was a more frontline influence on the A12. Being a revolver, it is easy to tell what state the gun is in, and checking loaded status is also very simple. The A12 uses a prominent AR style safety selector, is drop tested to 25 feet, and utilizes a secondary trigger. As for cost, efforts were made to keep cost as low as possible. The A12 could have been made lighter, more accurate, and incorporated more features, however, it was determined that the returns per cost were negligible. A self-imposed maximum cost of $400 was set, and KIT managed to come in under cost. Ammuntion The A12 can utilize all "normal sized" shotgun shells for its appointed caliber. Additionally, it can use KIT's specialized shells. KIT tested the A12 extensively with a variety of shell sizes, types, and loads. It was found that particularly hot loads and some of the more exotic slugs more rapidly degraded the barrel. Additionally, a greater number of malfunctions occured when using "Walmart ammo", leading to a reccomendation of using at least mid-level ammuntion. Q12 Based on all the criteria KIT created for the project, the Q12 was made. The vast majority of the design was carried over to the production A12, with most improvements being internal. 7 were manufactured, with 4 destroyed in destructive testing, 2 archived, and 1 being scrapped due to a manufacturing error. Caliber: custom 12 gauge for testing purposes Rate of Fire: mechanically capable of 60-70 rpm Muzzle Velocity: varies based on shell Effective Range: varies based on shell Feed: 5 round cylinder Optics: improved iron Barrel Length: 18in for testing purpose Weight: 7.6 lbs w/ polymer furniture Cost: nonproduction A12 Though it is nominally a home defense firearm, the A12 is a more than competant hunting and target shotgun. Additionally, some police forces are investigating use of the A12 due to its small size and modularity. The A12 shotgun is in part designated by caliber. For example, the .410 variant is the A12-410 and the 20 gauge variant is the A12-20. A12-12 Caliber: 12 gauge, all standard shells Rate of Fire: mechanically capable of 60-70 rpm, semiautomatic Muzzle Velocity: varies based on shell Effective Range: varies based on shell Feed: 5 round cylinder Optics: improved iron Barrel Length: 18in, up to 30in available Weight: 7.2 lbs w/ polymer furniture, 8.6 lbs w/ wood Cost: $300 A12-12C The A12C is a experimental version of the A12. Due to the legal restriction of most countries, the A12C is not meant to be widely sold. It stands more as a thought experiment than a commercial product, however, some police units have expressed interest for use in squad cars. Caliber: 12 gauge, all standard shells Rate of Fire: mechanically capable of 60-70 rpm, semiautomatic Muzzle Velocity: varies based on shell Effective Range: varies based on shell Feed: 5 round cylinder Optics: improved iron Barrel Length: 12 Weight: 5.1 lbs Cost: $350 Category:Shotguns Category:Revolvers Category:Knight Integrated Technologies Category:Competition Winners